


Legendary Weapon

by jellypenn



Category: Densetsu no Buki / Legendary Weapon
Genre: Anime, Legendary Weapon, Manga, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Witch - Freeform, Wizard, own story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellypenn/pseuds/jellypenn
Summary: Hono is a powerless witch until she gets ahold of the legendary weapon, she goes to Densetsu Academy where all powerful witches and wizards go to school, after knowing she has the legendary weapon, people start going after her weapon to get it, this leads to the many adventures and friends she makes a long the way.





	Legendary Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hono gets ahold of the Legendary Weapon and tries to practice with it, instead it leads her to a mysterious place.

**CHAPTER 1**

**LEGENDARY WEAPON**

  * Hono rushes to school while eating a sandwich
  * Akarui passes by with his broom on the way to school
  * Hono drops her sandwich because of Akarui's speed
  * Hono : "Hey! Come back here! You owe me a sandwich!" Hono screams and points at Akarui while he keeps flying, he looks at her and ignores her
  * Hono talks to herself : *sighs* "I wish i could fly so i wouldn't drop my sandwich. This sucks."
  * Hono runs to the school, she opens a door of her classroom, class 1D.
  * Hono : "Im late, sorry"
  * Grace,the teacher of class 1D, : "Its alright, im still taking attendance, just try to be earlier next time." She said while writing on a piece of paper on the teacher's desk
  * Hono : "But Ms.Grace, I dont have a broom so i would be going into a slower speed than the others who actually have brooms" Hono says as she gets into her seat near the window
  * Grace : "Then leave earlier" she says as she checks on her clipboard, Hono pouts.
  * Narration of Hono : My name is Hono Kasai, I am a first-year high school student in Densetsu Academy. Im the only witch at this school that doesnt have any powers, magic, or the ability to fly.
  * _While she says the second line, scene changes to the hallway with students flying with brooms, walking, or some standing by_
  * Hono narrating : Im pretty much the troubled loner kid who needs help in trying to do magic stuff even though i know its absolutely impossible. But I try anyway, who knows, i might just be a late bloomer
  * _Scene changes to the bell ringing, and then a view of the lunchroom, Hono walks in and spots Akarui, Akarui is in the lunchline with his friend Yasashi, Hono goes to the lunch line where Akarui is, Hono points at Akarui_
  * Hono : "Hey you! Guy with the black hair"
  * Akarui : "Which one"
  * Hono : "Im pointing at you, Isnt it obvious?"
  * Akarui : "Who are you and what do you want?"
  * Hono : "Im the person who you bumped into this morning and dropped my breakfast, you owe me a sandwich remember? so buy me one right this instant."
  * _Akarui stares silently at Hono while Yasashi looks at Akarui in confusion_
  * Person behind them : "Hey move it, the line is moving"
  * _Akarui and Yasashi move, so does Hono_
  * Hono : "I wont stop bothering you without my sandwich" 
  * Akarui murmuring : "Its just a sandwich"
  * Hono : "What?"
  * Akarui : "Buy one yourself"
  * _Akarui tosses two silver coins to_  Hono
  * Hono : "Whats this for?"
  * Akarui : "Your sandwich."
  * Hono : "You  buy it, youre already in the line."
  * Akarui : "No, its your food, not mine, and i already gave you money isnt that enough for you?"
  * Hono : "If you refuse then i shall cut through the line-"
  * Akarui : "Then people would get mad at you for cutting and the staff would send you back all the way and you start over at the back of the line"
  * _Hono hesitates to say something for a moment and just sighs, she goes to the end of the line_
  * _Scene change : Akarui and Yasashi sitting together in a table, Hono passes by their table while eating her sandwich_
  * Yasashi : "H-hey person with the red hair and a sandwich-"
  * _Hono turns around while munching on her sandwich_
  * Hono : Hm?
  * Yasashi : "I- uh, observe that you always sit on the corner table alone whenever it is lunch time, um, i thought maybe you could sit with us?"
  * Akarui glares at Yasashi
  * Akarui whispering, : "Why are you inviting her?"
  * Yasashi : "I- dont really know,"
  * Akarui sighs loudly
  * Hono sits at the table facing Akarui and Yasashi
  * Hono : "Hey mean dude, thanks for the money"
  * Akarui : "Im not mean" Akarui said slightly irritated
  * Hono : "What class are you guys in?"
  * Akarui : 1A.
  * Hono : "Ah, i guess you guys must be really powerful and smart then"
  * Awkward moment of silence
  * Hono : "What are your names?"
  * Akarui : "Akarui, you can call me Rui."
  * Hono : "Your nickname doesnt fit your personality well"
  * Akarui gave Hono the cold glare™
  * Hono : "How about you?"
  * Yasashi : "... y a s as..h i" he said in a really small voice
  * Hono : "I couldnt hear you what was that?"
  * Yasashi :" y-y as-ashi--"
  * Akarui : "His name is Yasashi, he gets shy at some points."
  * Hono : "Cool, im Hono. Hono Kasai. Its nice meeting you, do you mind if-"
  * -The bell rings cutting her off-
  * Akarui : "I better go, lets go Yasashi."
  * Yasashi : "r-ri ght, see yo-"
  * Akarui drags Yasashi away
  * Scene changes at the classroom in dismissal
  * Grace : "Okay, class dismissed. Except you, Hono"
  * Hono : "Did i do something wrong?"
  * Grace : "No, i just need you to see me for a moment"
  * Hono : "Okay if you say so"
  * Grace : "You cant fly and dont have any abilities like the others right?"
  * Hono : "Thats right"
  * Grace : "Do you know why this school is named Densetsu Academy?" 
  * Hono : "Kind of, you explained it in history class."
  * Grace : "Do you know the full story of it?"
  * Hono : "Why are you asking me this? Do i have low grades?"
  * Grace : "Yes, but its not related to that at all"
  * Hono : "Then what?"
  * Grace : "A long time ago, there was a  **Legendary Weapon** , it was used for saving people's lives and do many great things on which it desires , the Legendary Weapon can be formed into any type of weapon in existence. The weapon itself is living and can only be awakened by a person destined to own it, though many evil are sacrificing to have the great power of that weapon."
  * Hono : "Why are people after it if it only awakens by a destined person?"
  * Grace : "The weapon can be awaken by evil and good destiny, Hono. The legendary weapon was once owned owned by a glorious man born without magic or powers. Just like you"
  * Hono : "Really?"
  * Grace : "Yes. The weapon made him stronger to defend citizens against evil. He actually is the founder of this school."
  * Hono : "How did i not know that-"
  * Grace : "You probably werent paying attention in class"
  * Hono : "I pay attention in class!"
  * Grace : "You just stare out at the window all the time"
  * Hono : "Thats because i envy people who have power and can fly on brooms! I just want to be like them. Maybe even more."
  * Grace : "Then follow me"
  * Hono : "?"
  * Scene of Hono and Grace walking in an empty hallway
  * Hono : "Where are we going?"
  * Grace : "You will see."
  * Scene of Grace and Hono entering a dusty abandoned room
  * Hono : "What are we doing here?"
  * Grace : "Just wait"
  * Grace takes a broom out of a dusty closet, Hono looks at the broom, Grace hands it to Hono
  * Grace : "Im going to give this to you."
  * Hono : "Youre giving a dusty old broom that probably wont work for me?"
  * Grace : "Its the legendary weapon that has been kept here for years, i have been keeping watch for it until i found the right person who is destined to have it, and you show all the signs to own it Hono."
  * Hono : "Haha no way thats not gonna happen"
  * Grace : "Lets go to the field"
  * Scene of Grace and Hono to the field, its sunset
  * Grace : "Do you see the small carved words on it?"
  * Hono : "I guess so"
  * Grace : "Recite it"
  * Hono : "I dont know how to read these words-"
  * Grace : "Say 行為、伝説の武器 (Act, Legendary Weapon/Koi, Densetsu no buki)"
  * Hono : "Uhhh, alright, 行為、伝説の武器- There, nothings happening-"
  * The dusty old broom starts glowing bright blue in the carved words as Hono's eyes widen
  * Hono : "w-what?"
  * Grace : "Youre the new owner now of the legendary weapon. It has been waiting for many years."
  * Hono : "You have got to be kidding me, are you serious?"
  * Grace : "You have succesfully awakened the weapon, you have responsibility over it now and are the true destined owner of it as of now, many will try to take that broom away from you, so you have to be careful ."
  * Hono : "Okay but how is this broom a weapon"
  * Grace : "It can shapeshift to any other weapon didnt i say?"
  * Hono : "How do i use it though"
  * Grace : "Be determind, but it may take some time"
  * Hono : "Okay then i command you broom to fly!"
  * Nothing happens
  * Hono : "This is fake and a bootleg"
  * Grace : "Like i said it may take some time"
  * Hono sighs
  * Scene change of Hono trying to practice the broom while Grace is at the background drinking a cup of tea
  * Hono : "Im tired, im gonna go home, its getting late too"
  * Grace : "Alright then, take care"
  * Grace leaves as a broom poofs up right in front of her and leaves with it
  * Hono looks at the broom thinking if she can go home with this
  * Hono closes her eyes reciting once more, : "行為、伝説の武器! Take me home and show me my destiny!"
  * The broom starts glowing again, the broom moves by itself as it swifts up
  * Hono : "w-woAh"
  * Hono is at the clouds trying to hold onto the broom
  * Hono : "Slow down!"
  * The broom slows down and the clouds disappear, below is a city of lights 
  * Hono has stars in her eyes amazed
  * The broom starts going to a hill descending down
  * Hono screams as she crashes down into a bush
  * Hono gets up while swiping the dirt off of her
  * The broom is facing forward of her
  * Hono : "You want me to follow you?"
  * The brooms light blinks two times and goes ahead
  * Hono : "Okay then"
  * Hono follows the broom 
  * The broom goes out of sight
  * Hono : "Where did you go?"
  * A shiny cave made of crystals was right infront of Hono after that, she saw two people inside and she walked in wondering who they were.



**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**LEGENDARY WEAPON**


End file.
